This application relates generally to hiring processes and, more particularly, to a candidate selection system.
Optimally selecting individuals to interview for specific jobs from a large population of résumés is a formidable task to complete for a human resources manager who must attempt to simultaneously balance internal desired skill preferences and considerations against various regulatory and internal hiring criteria while filtering through the large populations of résumés to identify qualifications or skills that may be easily transferable to the specific job. Often these desired qualities include an individual's analytical ability, self-confidence, initiative, and interpersonal skills. Additionally, each potential job includes several factors which are often unique to the specific job, and must also be considered by the human resources manager.
As a result, human resources managers often use labor-intensive screening methods to select candidates to interview for the jobs. Simply identifying ideal candidates for a position may require significant effort.